Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memoria 4 La periodista
by Izbet46
Summary: Ahora que Izbet puede ver, ella y Piccolo reciben fotografías en el infierno de su pasado, que le manda su hijo Yun. Rememoran algunas de las historias que hay tras ellas, en caso que tenga contenido para adultos lo informare en el título del capítulo.


Izbet: Mira que lindas imágenes, definitivamente Ann es una excelente fotógrafa, además de periodista.

Piccolo: Al principio no la soportabas.

Izbet: Es que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada.

Recuerdo

Una mañana en la oficina.

Jenny: Volvió a llamar la Srta. Melampau, insiste que quiere conversar contigo.

Izbet: Como no entiende que no me interesa que se sepa nada de mí.

Jenny: Le he dicho de todas las formas posibles que desista, pero como nunca has hablado en público de tu vida, quiere la primicia.

Izbet: Sigue como hasta ahora, por favor. Disculpa... ¿Podrías preguntarle a Bet si puede cuidar a Yun el domingo después de almuerzo?

Jenny: Sabes que dirá que sí.

Izbet: Lo sé, sólo en ustedes confió para que lo cuiden, pero por favor dile que me cobre, no quiero que haga de niñera gratis. Es que quiero estar... en privado con Piccolo, últimamente la empresa me ha absorbido demasiado, y me duermo incluso antes de poner la cabeza en la almohada.

Jenny: Entiendo - sonrisa cómplice - le preguntaré y te aviso.

Al salir hacía su casa se acerca una persona a su auto.

Ann: Srta. Supay ¿Podría conversar con usted? - se pone delante del automóvil, automáticamente éste se detiene.

Izbet: baja un poco el vidrio - ¿Quién es y qué quiere?

Ann: Soy Ann Melampau, deseo tener una entrevista con usted para que pueda aparecer en mi programa, su secretaria supongo que no le ha pasado mis recados.

Izbet: La Srta. Jenny, mi asistente, no mi secretaria, me ha pasado todos sus mensajes, pero no me interesa.

Ann: La gente necesita saber...

Izbet: Sobre la vida de una ciega, no creo. Por favor quítese, debo llegar a una reunión y estoy atrasada.

Ann: Pero...

El automóvil, a un comando especial de voz, empieza a moverse muy lentamente, la periodista debe apartarse para dejar que se vaya.

Ann: No pensé que fuera tan directa, no me quedaré sin conseguir mi especial sobre ti…

Ha pasado la semana, ya están a viernes.

Jenny: Me avisaron que la Srta. Melampau estuvo en la prisión hablando con los ladrones de banco, y en la oficina de registros, buscando tu acta de nacimiento.

Izbet: Que persistente.

Jenny: No debes preocuparte, tu certificado es legítimo.

Izbet: Pero los de mis padres no, espero que no siga indagando más.

Esa tarde todavía molesta recibe a Piccolo y Yun en la casa.

Izbet: Como estas mi amor - un abrazo - anda a dejar tus cosas a la pieza - él se va.

Piccolo: al notarle los ojos algo plomos - ¿Qué pasa?

Izbet: Una tipa quiere que aparezca en su programa de televisión para que hable de mi vida, hace meses que llama, el lunes me abordó cuando salía de la empresa, le dije directamente que no, pero hoy me comentó Jenny que estuvo en la prisión con los asaltantes que atrape hace un tiempo, y en los registros buscando mi partida de nacimiento.

Piccolo: ¿Crees que descubra algo?

Izbet: No lo sé, lo que me preocupa es que en algún momento Yun vendrá a vivir conmigo, por eso quiero alejar las miradas curiosas lo más que pueda de mí - viene el niño - mejor dejemos todo eso ¿Qué quieres cenar?

El domingo después de almuerzo Piccolo lleva a Yun a casa de Jenny, al rato llama insistentemente un número desconocido al celular de Izbet.

Izbet: Buenas tardes...

Ann: Buenas tardes, soy Ann Melampau, necesito hablar con usted, estuve con los ladrones de banco que atrapó, declararon que tenía alas y ojos oscuros cuando los detuvo.

Izbet: Va a creerle a unos tipos que quieren pasar por locos y así eludir su castigo.

Ann: También revise la partida de nacimiento de usted y sus padres, hay algunas situaciones extrañas en ellos...

Izbet: Por favor, entienda que no quiero hablar de mi vida, no vuelva a contactarse sino haré que mi abogado la demande por hostigamiento - le cuelga.

Decide ir a tomar una ducha para relajarse, cerca de su casa, en una camioneta, está la periodista.

Ann: Algo debe ocultar, normalmente este tipo de gente adora que hablen de ellos en televisión... ¿Cuál es tu secreto, Izbet Supay?

Desde donde está, a través de binoculares, distingue la cabeza de la mujer ciega por la ventana del baño que da a la calle, Piccolo llega volando y entra por la parte de atrás de la casa por eso ella no lo ve, éste al escuchar el agua se dirige hacia el baño.

Ann: Hay movimiento en el primer piso... no vi entrar a nadie por la puerta principal... debe ser un ladrón... que mala suerte, entrar justo en la casa de una luchadora de artes marciales... ya debe haber escuchado que está bañándose, pero va para allá en vez de irse... ¿Por qué tiene pintada la piel de verde...? Dios, no es un ladrón, debe ser un violad..., por eso no quiere que lo identifiquen... que primicia, mejor uso la cámara - la toma, pero se da cuenta que sólo registra estática, al apuntar para otro lado todo es normal - que raro, es como si algo evita que se pueda grabar hacia esa casa... - deja la grabadora apuntada hacia el lugar, esperando que logre captar algo, y sigue mirando con los binoculares.

Izbet sumida en sus pensamientos, no siente a Piccolo, y cuando éste le toca el hombro, ella se da vuelta rápidamente, pone su brazo contra la garganta de él, y le toma una muñeca con una de sus manos a la altura de la cabeza, sus ojos se vuelven plomos.

Ann: Pobre tipo, no pensó que se encontraría con una mujer que sabe defenderse... ¿Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros?

En la casa.

Piccolo: Tranquila, soy yo.

Izbet: Lo siento, es que llamó de nuevo esa mujer, descubrió algo en los papeles de mis padres y el mío. Mañana temprano llamaré a mi abogado y veré que puede hacer para que me deje en paz.

Piccolo: Estas muy tensa... no quieres un masaje para relajarte...

Izbet: mmm... tú sabes que es lo que me relaja...

Le quita el turbante, la capa, y la ropa, ambos entran a la ducha, desde su escondite la periodista ve como baja besando el cuerpo de Piccolo, y desaparece de la visión que tiene.

Ann: Así que esto es lo que quiere ocultar... ¿Es casado?... sino porque se disfrazó de esa manera... esperaré a que tenga la cara limpia, para saber quién es... pero el maquillaje no sale con el agua... estoy muy lejos pero... eso son... cuernos... o Dios mío, es verdad lo que dijeron los ladrones, entonces no fue mi imaginación... sus ojos estuvieron oscuros recién... ella es un demonio... - y sin poder evitarlo dice en voz alta - Y SU AMANTE ES EL DIABLO.

Piccolo al escuchar esto abre los ojos y ve a la mujer con los binoculares y la cámara apuntándoles, con su mirada rompe todos los equipos que tiene dentro de la camioneta, luego las ventanas abiertas de la casa se cierran al mismo tiempo.

Izbet: poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué pasó?

Piccolo: Alguien estaba grabándonos, creo que es tu "amiga".

Izbet: Que bueno que Bulma me regalo un dispositivo que evita que graben hacía esta casa.

Piccolo: También estaba con binoculares mirando.

Izbet: Esa mujer... haré que mi abogado haga algo, no puede grabarme sin mi consentimiento..

Afuera.

Ann: Ahora entiendo, ella es un demonio, por eso los papeles de sus supuestos padres son falsos, no tiene... lo que dijeron los ladrones... su ascenso tan rápido en los negocios... tiene la edad de Míster Satán, pero se ve sólo un poco mayor que la hija de él, Videl... no envejece... tranquila, no debo perder la razón... como destruyó mis cosas... y cerró las ventanas sin tocarlas. Dios, por eso no quería hacer pública su vida. ¿Qué... hago ahora...? Es mi deber que el mundo lo sepa para estar preparado - se va conduciendo erráticamente.

Luego de varias horas, Jenny llama a Izbet a su celular.

Izbet: ¿Le pasó algo a Yun?

Jenny: No, está bien.

Izbet: En un rato más iremos por él, todavía estamos ocupados.

Jenny: Iz, me avisaron que la Srta. Melampau llamó a una rueda de prensa para mañana en la tarde, según mi contacto, está como loca, le comento que tú eres... un demonio, dice que está fuera de sí.

Izbet: Voy para allá ahora - cuelga.

Piccolo: estaba atrás de ella y escuchó todo - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Izbet: mmm... vistámonos primero para ir a buscar al niño, en el camino te diré que planeo hacer.

Al otro día llega cuando está terminando la conferencia de prensa, Ann mostró los papeles falsificados, el testimonio de los delincuentes del banco, que Izbet tenía alas negras y ojos oscuros al momento de detenerlos, además cuenta lo que vivió el día anterior, aprovechando que está allí todos le hacen preguntas a la empresaria, quien con ayuda de Jenny sube a la tarima.

Izbet: Señores, lamento todo esto, son sólo fantasías de una mujer que no aceptó que no quiero entrevistas.

Ann: Ayer te espíe mientras estabas en tu casa, eres un demonio, la cámara no podía grabar porque tus poderes oscuros lo evitaban, además vi que estabas con el diablo, ÉL ES TU AMANTE.

Izbet: Señores, la Srta. Melampau sin presión de mi parte acaba de reconocer frente a todos ustedes que ha estado vigilando mi casa sin mi autorización. No pueden tomar imágenes de mi casa, ya que tengo un dispositivo, regalo de la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, que me ayuda para que las personas no me sorprendan en mi intimidad, comprenderán que al no ver, esas cosas pueden pasar y yo no me daría cuenta. Aclarado ese punto, y ya que todos quieren saber de mí, les diré porque mis padres no tienen papeles de nacimiento, ellos escaparon del odio de sus etnias que estaban en conflicto, está es una fotografía de ellos. Jenny, por favor - entrega varias copias, donde se ve a una pareja, un hombre muy alto, y fornido, moreno, pelo y ojos oscuros, y una mujer de baja estatura, piel casi transparente, pelo rubio claro, y ojos violetas - huyeron del odio que había entre sus razas, si los descubrían los hubieran matado sólo por amarse, por eso se ocultaron en el pueblo donde nací, usaron certificados falsos por miedo a que los encontraran... - traga saliva - por eso mi madre no quiso ir a un hospital, tenía miedo a que los encontrarán, murió a causa de una complicación durante mi parto. Esta es la declaración del alcalde de mi ciudad natal, y de al menos 50 de las personas más antiguas del lugar, que corroboran lo que digo, y que me conocen desde que nací. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años, huí de los orfanatos, viví mucho tiempo en las calles, alimentándome de basura, y durmiendo en donde el cansancio me encontraba... - solloza un poco - tuve la suerte que una buena persona me encontró y me ayudó... - recuperando su serenidad - no quiero ni necesito la lástima de nadie, mi pasado me duele mucho, por eso es que no quería hablar sobre él. Lamentablemente por culpa de la señorita aquí presente ahora todos saben lo que pase en mi infancia. Buenas tardes - se va con su amiga.

Todos quedan impactados, inmediatamente empiezan a comunicarse con las personas del pueblo donde nació, que confirman todo lo que dijo, pero Ann sigue asegurando que es verdad lo que dijo, que es una demonio, al final se la llevan a un psiquiátrico. Pasan 6 meses, Izbet averigua que todavía está internada, y sin posibilidad de salir, a pesar de lo que pasó con ella, no quiere que viva recluida.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué estás así, problemas en el trabajo?

Izbet: Supe que Ann, la periodista, todavía está internada.

Piccolo: Pensé que ya no te importaba lo que le pasará.

Izbet: Odio que se haya metido en mi vida, nada más, siempre pensé que después de un tiempo cambiaría su versión para salir libre.

Piccolo: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Izbet: Conversar con ella.

Piccolo: ¿Te dejarán?

Izbet: Puedo intentarlo... ¿Si lo logro podrías acompañarme?

Piccolo: Ya veo - sonríe - tu plan es matarla del susto.

Izbet: Tonto... - lo golpea en el brazo - quiero ver si logro convencerla para que cambie su versión.

Le costó unas semanas, pero consigue que la dejen visitarla, va con Jenny.

Ann: ¿Por qué viniste?

Izbet: Por nada malo, pero no me interesa que nos graben - Jenny le dice dónde está la cámara, y la inutiliza, su amiga sale, se queda afuera, vigilando.

Ann: ¿Vas a matarme?

Izbet: Claro que no, sólo quiero conversar, si quieres puedes quedarte al lado de la puerta, y yo me iré al fondo, así puedes huir si te sientes amenazada, Jenny salió sólo para dejarnos hablar tranquilas ¿Te parece? - se va al otro lado de la habitación.

Ann: de pie al lado de la puerta - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Izbet: Primero mira - le muestra la misma foto que pasó de sus padres en la rueda de prensa, pero en ésta su madre tiene alas.

Ann: ¿Qué significa esto?

Izbet: Yo nací en la tierra, pero mis padres eran extraterrestres, la raza de mi madre es el Pueblo Celestial, como ves parecen ángeles, mi padre era de otro universo... un demonio.

Ann: Sabía que tenía razón.

Izbet: Soy sólo medio demonio... no mentí cuando dije que ellos escapaban, la raza de mi padre los hubieran matado si sabían que escapó para vivir en paz. En el planeta de mi madre no permiten extraños, para estar juntos tuvieron que venir a la Tierra, mamá no quiso ir a un hospital cuando nací, te imaginas el revuelo al ver una mujer con alas. Todo lo que dije sobre la muerte de papá es verdad - le cuenta toda su historia - Ahora quiero, por favor, que no grites ni te alteres.

Ann: ¿Qué harás?

Izbet: La pregunta correcta es quien vendrá.

Mientras conversaban Piccolo entra al psiquiátrico sin ser visto, y justamente en ese momento Jenny abre la puerta para él.

Ann: pálida al verlo a su lado, corre al fondo de la habitación - es el diablo - alcanza a decir en un susurro.

Izbet: caminando para ponerse al lado de él - no, no es un diablo ni un demonio, nació en este planeta, pero su padre también era un extraterrestre.

Ann: ¿Un marciano?

Piccolo: No... mi raza se llama namekuseijin, no queremos hacer daño a nadie - toma a Izbet del hombro - sólo deseamos vivir en paz, mire - le pasa una foto de Yun.

Ann: ¿Este es el niño que tomaron los ladrones de rehén?

Piccolo: Sí, es nuestro hijo, tiene 2 años y medio.

Ann: Pero parece de 8 o 10.

Izbet: Por eso no puedo tenerlo todavía conmigo - dice con tristeza - por ahora crece demasiado rápido, llegará un momento que pueda pasar por un humano normal, y hacer su vida como cualquier otro joven, por eso no puedo permitir que se sepa lo que te conté. Es un inocente, como mi madre, ella tenía miedo a la reacción de las personas con alguien distinta, vivía en una cabaña, nunca salía de allí por miedo que la vieran, así podía estar tranquila con mi padre, no quiero que mi hijo tenga que pasar por eso también.

Ann: ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí?

Izbet: Cambia tu versión, di que estabas confundida, que fue stress, no quiero que vivas como mi madre, encerrada, quiero que salgas y rehagas tu vida.

Ann: Luego de esto, quien me va a querer contratar.

Izbet: Cuando te dejen salir anda a ver a mi asistente, puedes ser encargada de relaciones públicas en mi empresa, Jenny se encarga de todo, sería un alivio para ella y para mí. De corazón no te odio, pero entiende que tengo que proteger a mi familia. Piensa lo que te dije - hacía Piccolo - Adiós, nos vemos en casa - se despide con un beso, éste aprovecha que sólo está Jenny en el pasillo, y se va.

Luego de unos meses Ann es dada de alta, y tal como le prometió entra a trabajar en sus empresas, un tiempo después conoce a su futuro esposo, Izbet es la Madrina de esa boda también.

Fin del Recuerdo

Piccolo: Al final todo termino bien para ella.

Izbet: Me ayudó mucho cuando Yun fue a vivir conmigo, en el primer comunicado de prensa por esa situación, dio a entender sin decirlo que él había estado viviendo con el padre, pero que ya debía empezar a prepararse para dirigir mis negocios.

Piccolo: Al final se convirtió en una buena amiga…mmm… ahora que lo pienso es muy parecida a ti.

Izbet: ¿En qué?

Piccolo: Ambas son igual de testarudas.

FIN


End file.
